Pretty Eyes
by Miyuki-chan98
Summary: Yuu tiene un extraño sueño, ¿De qué se tratará?


Bueno, pues publico lo que sería mi primera historia dentro de este fandom. Muchas Gracias a Marii Maro y KaiD23 por revisarme.

**Disclaimer: **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no es mío, pertenece a Nakamura-sensei.

Aclarado eso, ¡comencemos!

**Pretty Eyes**

Jamás, y lo repito, jamás esperé en toda mi vida, que las historias de amor reales se parecieran a las de un manga. Admiraba esas historias, eran muy divertidas, pero también yo era lo suficientemente realista como para pensar que llegaran a suceder. Para mí, el manga solo era una idealización de algo que anhelábamos o que fueron nuestros sueños de pequeños: cosas como ángeles y demonios, romances perfectos o también…personas tan honorables, honestas y amables como los personajes de esas obras pasadas a blanco y negro.

Aunque la historia que no me creo hasta ahora es la de los manga shoujo; luego de que mi mejor amigo me rechazó por estar al lado de ese trabajólico llamado Hatori, había perdido completamente la esperanza de encontrar un amor dulce y rosado. Saben decir que el primer amor nunca dura, y una vez que lo perdiste no encontrarás uno igual de encantador, ¿no es cierto?

Vale, estaba muy deprimido, demasiado como para aparentar la persona que realmente era en ese entonces. Varios días habían pasado y ni siquiera pude ir a chequear y ayudar en el trabajo a Chiaki porque obviamente no estaba en la situación más adecuada para verlo a la cara o entablar una charla tranquila. Joder, como dolía, todo es tu culpa, Hatori.

Al final, sigo apestando con esta depresión. Para desahogar mi ira, terminé tomando como compañera fiel a la bebida y aun así ni ella puede explicar el extraño fenómeno por el que estoy aquí, en plena calle en una noche de lluvia con un tipo que esta de espaldas frente a mí, sin moverse. Bah, de seguro ahora estoy en mi casa, dormido como un gran borracho. Si, de seguro esto era un sueño, ¿no?

El sujeto empezó a moverse y correr. Mi cuerpo automáticamente lo siguió.

Sí, estoy loco. No me lo agradezcan, es un placer mío admitir lo obvio. Nah , ya en serio, de verdad debo estar loco, pues solo a un loco se le ocurriría perseguir a un sujeto encapuchado en la noche y en medio de una fuerte tormenta, sin tener ni una simple razón del porqué hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía quién era la persona a la que perseguía.

"_Detente", _ordené a mi cuerpo, _"Detente de una vez."_

No me hacía caso. Por alguna extraña razón deseaba alcanzar al extraño.

"_¡Ya basta!", _volví a ordenar, pero no me detenía.

Mientras lidiaba con eso, noté cómo el extraño regresaba a verme mientras corría. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos por un momento. Luego sonrió y siguió avanzando con mucha más velocidad. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él y conmigo? Fuera lo que fuera, esta vez no traté de luchar. Ese sujeto me estaba invitando a que lo siguiera y lo hice.

"_Avanza", _dije y está vez mi cuerpo sí obedeció a mi voluntad.

El sujeto trató de desaparecer metiéndose por un callejón estrecho y oscuro, lo seguí.Al verme aún detrás de él, corrió con más fuerza, como si quiera desaparecer de mi vista. Aumenté mi velocidad. No se lo iba a permitir. Al final, el callejón nos llevó a una plaza comercial, llena de grandes edificios. Me di cuenta del gran reloj que iluminaba la cuidad mientras indicaba la hora. Eran a penas la cinco de la tarde. Era extraño, por alguna razón, todos los lugares hacía los que íbamos, me resultaban curiosamente familiares…

— Yanase-san —gritó el extraño en medio de la lluvia, con una voz ronca, pero que creía conocer de algún lado—, ¿sabe? Siempre quise venir a un lugar como éste… con alguien como usted.

— ¿Eh?

A pesar de que lo más lógico sería sorprenderme porque ese desconocido sabía mi nombre, no lo hice. No, por supuesto que sí me sorprendí, pero no por eso. ¿Que siempre había querido venir aquí, con alguien como yo? ¿Por qué alguien como yo?

Dejó de correr. Se detuvo. Su acción fue tan repentina que mis pies no pudieron frenar a tiempo y terminé chocando con el extraño. Los dos caímos al suelo, empapando nuestras ropas, llegando hasta los últimos lugares que quedaban secos. Sus piernas se enredaron con las mías y no pude levantarme, por mucho que lo intenté. Y me mantuve allí, con la mirada baja tratando de analizar lo que ocurría.

Al estar en esa posición, pude darme cuenta de algunas cosas. La persona a la que perseguía era alto y delgado, pero con músculos donde se notaba el ejercicio. Además, vestía completamente de negro. De pronto me entumecí, ya no movía ningún músculo; "mi instinto" o como sea que llamen a esa sensación de querer huir, se dio cuenta de algo: sea lo que fuera a ocurrir allí… no podría escapar. Y empecé a tratar de desatar mis piernas de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más preocupación.

— ¡Qué problema! —Exclamó, su voz sonaba un tanto alegre y soltó una pequeña risita—. Yanase-san, usted… ¿de qué desea huir? ¿De mí?

Levanté la vista ante sus palabras. Esa persona estiró un brazo y lo elevó hasta su cabeza, quitándose así el gorro de la capucha. Ahora podía ver su rostro, y fue acercándose, dejándome verlo con más detalle.

— No debe preocuparse, supongo que de este lugar al menos, yo soy el menos peligroso.

De entre su cara alargada, cabello castaño, cejas finas y esa sonrisa zorruna, esos ojos que permanecían cerrados fueron los que más me llamaron la atención. No conocía al sujeto y sin embargo él parecía conocerme bastante bien. Me molestaba eso, parecía ser un acosador.

Una pregunta surgió en mi cabeza. Inmediatamente la dejé escapar de mis labios.

— ¿Quién es usted?

El sujeto vaciló por unos segundos, dejándome ver su expresión de incomodidad ante la pregunta, en especial por mi ceño que denotaba molestia. Pareció meditarlo un momento, dejando de sonreír. Luego, cuando supo que responder, me dio una sincera sonrisa.

— Mi nombre es Kanade, Kanade Mino, un placer, Yanase-san —se presentó como si nada.

Una dulce, pero lastimera sonrisa, se mantuvo en su rostro. Era una de esas expresiones que uno sólo podía ver en el héroe de un manga cuando estaba herido, sólo que en este caso la sentí tan real y tan dolorosa que se me quedó grabada en la memoria.

— ¿Mino… san? —pronuncié confuso. Aun no sabía quién era.

Por un momento quise preguntar ¿por qué estaba aquí?, ¿qué es este lugar?, ¿por qué todo aquí me resulta tan… conocido? Pero al separar mis labios, tratando de decirlo, me congelé, sentí como si alguien o algo más nos observaba.

— ¿Sabe? —Prosiguió—, es una pena que usted ya no me recuerde, aunque claro, no lo culpo, así son los humanos después de todo. Pero para mí, después de este día de lluvia, yo nunca pude olvidarlo. Este día siempre fue muy importante para mí. ¡Ah!, lo siento, de seguro lo estoy confundiendo más.

Abrió sus ojos y miró a los míos con ternura. Esta vez vacilé, me quedé quieto observando esos preciosos zafiros que me observaban. Agaché la cabeza nuevamente, siendo consciente de lo que estaba pensando: ¿preciosos zafiros? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando conmigo?

— Te amo.

No esperaba eso. Lo dijo de una manera tan repentina que no logré reaccionar cuando tomó mi rostro con ambas manos. Cubriendo con sus palmas mis mejillas, alzó mi rostro y me obligó a enfrentarlo de frente. Allí, con la mirada perdida en un remolino de incontables emociones, difíciles de descifrar, fue acercándose lentamente a mi rostro.

"_Oh, rayos…"_

Aun no entiendo por qué mi cuerpo no pudo hacer nada para alejarlo. El roce de sus labios con los míos se sintió mejor de lo que esperaba. Me sentía delirar… en especial cuando introdujo su lengua, profundizando el beso. Algo parecido a una llama empezó a arder en mi pecho y pareció extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, quitándome el aliento. Al poco tiempo se separó y alejó de mi cuerpo, por algún motivo dejándome con el deseo de mantenerlo cerca; la lluvia era cada vez menos intensa y nuestros jadeos eran ahora el ruido que más inundaba el aire.

— Yanase-san —empezó a hablar de nuevo, con el aliento más calmado y mostrando una sonrisa aún más radiante—, sé que lo creerá una idiotez pero, ¿usted cree en los ángeles?

Había acertado bien. Eso era una estupidez. Vamos, ¿qué clase de preguntas son esas?

— Bueno, lo crea o no, no importa. No puedo permitir que se lo lleven a usted también… —de su cinturón tomó algo y luego estiró el brazo.

De acuerdo, el sujeto estaba loco. Aunque yo no estoy en la mejor posición para hablar de ello, ya que éste era mi sueño. Pero realmente no era para nada cuerdo desenvainar una espada y apuntar al vacío, así como si nada. Su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo, ahora estaba furioso. Y su mirada ahora daba miedo, mucho miedo.

— Quizá no pueda verlos —agitó la espada al aire, como si realmente hubiera algo allí—, pero no voy a permitir que muera aquí.

En serio pensé en huir de allí por uno de los callejones, un sujeto con espada era ya de por sí peligroso, peor si estaba loco.

Estaba dispuesto a irme de allí cuando sentí que mis manos y piernas eran atrapados. Miré hacia abajo, comprobando que la causa de eso eran extraños seres pequeños con unas caras horribles que ataban mi cuerpo con unas extrañas cadenas.

"_¡Entonces esto fue lo que sentí que nos miraba!"_

Mino se acercó a mí, con esa mirada furiosa difundida en toda su cara. Cerré los ojos, temiendo lo peor.

— No lo tocarán… —gruñó y una repentina ráfaga de viento se acarició contra mi rostro.

Al instante los volví a abrir, y vi cómo esos extraños seres se volvían cenizas al igual que las cadenas. Humo negro y chispas salían de la espada del sujeto. Él los había cortado.

El ambiente se puso muy tenso, no por la lluvia (eso ya había parado hace mucho), pero ninguno de los dos pudo hablar en los siguientes segundos. Mino seguía atento, turnando su mirada hacia mí y el rededor, como si hubieran más de esas cosas escondidas.

— ¿Esas cosas querían matarme? —hablé por fin.

— Así es. Son demonios devora-almas. Mastican el alma lo suficiente como para corromperla y sea más fácil su transporte al Infierno.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Um? ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué querían matarme? Y usted, ¿por qué me salvó?, ¿por qué salvaría a alguien que no conoce?

Mis nervios terminaron por destrozarse, ahora que tantas cosas raras estaban pasando necesitaba una explicación. Pero en especial, quería saber por qué ese sujeto me ayudaba; sé que nadie hace algo así gratis. Digo… yo no lo haría, a menos que (aunque duela decirlo)… fuera por Chiaki. Apretujé con furia mi camisa, justo por encima de donde se hallaba mi corazón. _"Ya basta de pensar en él"_, me dije.

Mino suspiró y se arrodilló frente a mí, su sonrisa había vuelto a ser la misma de antes.

— Ya se lo dije, yo lo conozco.

— Pues yo no lo recuerdo —argumenté, frustrado.

— Esa es otra cosa —me respondió—. Es obvio que no me recuerde, pero yo lo recuerdo desde hace mucho.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Mi frustración se había vuelto molestia— ¡No tiene ninguna lógica!

— Créame, sí la tiene. Es fácil recordar cuando uno está enamorado.

No pude evitar agachar la cabeza esta vez. ¿Por qué mis mejillas estaban quemando? Era un hablador, sin duda. Desde que empezó a hablar, no había parado de decir cursilerías. Mientras pensaba eso me tomó desprevenido, chocando su frente contra la mía.

Vi hacia otro lado, tratando de esquivar sus ojos. En su espalda, distinguí algo muy transparente que sobresalía de ella…

Creo que parecían…

"_Alas…"_

— Por favor, recuérdeme, Yuu-san. Ese es mi más grande deseo —el chico empezó a desvanecerse.

"_¿Yuu-san?"_

Desperté. La luz del mediodía me había sacado de aquel sueño tan extraño. Miré a quien estaba a mi lado en mi cama y le dediqué una sonrisa, con tanta dulzura como la que me había dado él en sueños. Su cara lucía tan tranquila y adorable: la facción más sincera que conozco de él.

— Ni en mis sueños dejas de acosarme, _Kanade Ryu_.

Lo besé en la frente y me dispuse a dormir de nuevo. Me daba un poco de risa todo esto, después de todo, me había demorado demasiado para descubrir que aquel molesto pandillero que conocí en secundaria era el mismo editor misterioso de la editorial Marukawa. La persona que me enseñó a amar otra vez.

Kanade sonrió y abrió sus azules ojos cuando se percató que Yuu dormía de nuevo. No esperaba que el muchacho recordara cosas tan pasadas. Pero ahora… su tiempo como acosador al fin había acabado y podía disfrutar la felicidad al lado de la persona que amó toda su vida. Se acercó al cuerpo de su amante y lo abrazó.

— Yo tampoco lo he olvidado, Yuu-san.

**Aclaraciones:**

La verdad sospecho que me faltaron muchas cosas por hacer entender, por lo cual pongo algunos puntos clave:

#Está historia cuenta una realidad alterna donde Yanase Yuu y Kanade Mino se conocen desde secundaria, antes de que Yuu fuera transferido a estudiar con Chiaki. Mino era un pandillero y terminó enamorándose de Yuu por… ciertas circunstancias. Así que la historia comienza cuando ambos son muy jóvenes como para reconocerse.

#La verdad esto sería un extra de otra historia (ésta sí es larga) que por el momento no tengo, pero estoy desarrollando.

# ¿Mino es un ángel? Efectivamente, en este extra lo es. Mi primera idea fue hacer que Mino sacrificara su vida por Yuu, pero ya que se volvería muy dramático y corta venas, decidí cambiar el final. También cabe aclarar que Mino es un ángel como lo conocemos en la religión católica, no un Shinigami o algo parecido.

.

# ¿Por qué Mino tiene ojos azules? Traté de buscar el significado de su apellido, pero no encontré más que una página de una familia italiana, así que pensé: "¿Por qué no hacerlo extranjero?" y ya que el castaño no es tan raro, decidí ponerle ojos azules.

#Kanade Ryu: En una página encontré que Kanade significa lograr el objetivo, aumentando Ryu=dragón, sería: "El dragón que cumple sus objetivos". Sería un apodo de Mino cuando se conocieron de jóvenes.


End file.
